You're In My Light
by SS. Journalizm
Summary: AU; February 14th 2553. Noble 1 and 2 both think that Valentines Day was a ludicrous celebration. However, in base, Emile has something special in his mind. Surely a box of chocolates won't do any harm? LEMON WARNING; FOR FONTE.AQUA. MY FIRST FICTION.


DISCLAIMER: Kat and Carter do not belong to me. Let it be known that they belong to Bungie respectively. Fiction is mine, characters are not mine.

**Title: You're In My Light**  
**Rating: M for strict lemon lemon lime citrus lime lemon citrus thingy. The beginning's rather okay but if you read on after the first part, the lemon will start. I warned you. The end will be done, no limey lemon.** **Oh yeah and Emile's language also count.**  
**Pairing: Kat x Carter/ B-320 x A-259. Slight hints on Emile x Six/ A-239 x B-312**  
**Setting: Somewhere in base. I have no freakin idea. But whatever it is, it isn't the barracks.**  
**Possible Universe: An AU where the Lt. Commander, the Commander and the rest of Noble Team survived after the events of the Halo Trilogy. Well... You could say the war****'s over, or at least in the trilogy I guess.  
Song I Listened to While Writing This: Amanda Lee - Love is War (Cover)**  
**For the Amazing Facebook Boredom Game. And for Fonte. AQUA or whoever is a lemon fan or KxC fan. A gift, hope you love it. Warning for OOCness. Especially Carter. Damn you Carter. But it could be Kat. I don't know now.**

**Note: I'm still a virgin *shot*  
**

* * *

**Boredom Game Submission: #092**  
**16:24, February 14 2553**

The cold spring wind seeped through the windows. Carter felt his body shiver as the breeze brushed past his cheek. It felt like the blade of a knife, to be honest. Carter settled down his greasy piece of cloth. Beside him was the row of weapons or his tools of trade he had cleaned earlier. He should probably have some dinner but the sight of untidy weaponry made him grimace in disgust.

He looked over to his side: two BRs, three M41s and an MA5C. All shiny, prepped up and clean. That was all he cared about: as long as they're clean. The Commander didn't notice a man coming through the door and tapping his shoulder lightly. Carter turned his head around a 90-degree angle, finding a peculiar knife on a chest-plate and a carved skull on a helmet's visor.

Emile.

"Yes?" Carter asked softly. Emile had a strange grin that stretched from ear to ear. Carter furrowed his brows in slight irritation; he didn't like seeing that expression on his face. Noble 4 had a small box in his hands, messily covered by bright blue wrapping paper. The Commander considered that the box was already opened. He then had forgotten that today was Valentine's Day, a day that he would never celebrate. He never did because he didn't give anything to anybody on that day. He was surprised when he thought that he was going to receive something from Emile.

Anyone but Emile. "And...what is this?" Carter questioned slowly, pointing at the box. Emile pouted like a small dog would, "Six's chocolates. I can't finish them all so I wondered if you'd like some."

Carter, with eyes bored, raised one eyebrow. He then turned back to his guns, waving his hand dismissively, "Go ask Jun. He hasn't got someone to give his flowers to."

"But boss, I did ask him. That lazy fucker had too much lovey-dovey time with his sniper rifle. And if you're asking about the big man, Jorge hung out with that Sara girl," Emile jerked his thumb out at the door with a shrug. He opened up the box which displayed an untouched row of delicious looking chocolates in the shape of the Noble Team insignia. Carter frowned. He didn't want to be with Emile now but Noble 4's face marked of puppy features. Finally, he sighed in resignation.

"Fine, I'm just going to take some. Force Jun to eat it," Carter reached for the box but Emile then snapped the box shut. The Warrant Officer looked so relieved and happy. "Thanks, Commander. You've done me a fucking great favor. Here, take the whole god damn box!" He dropped the small box onto the crate Carter was sitting on and almost fled from the barracks.

"Happy Halloween- I mean Valentines Day, boss!" Emile cried, running out from the door. Carter rolled his eyes; this wasn't the first time that Emile was being too cheeky for his own delight.

He did look down at the box in suspicion. Well, Emile did claim that Noble 6 made it. He couldn't imagine the female Spartan making chocolates just for a silly event. Taking a small piece, he softly nibbled it. It tasted weird, but he guessed that it was from his taste buds. He continued to eat it.

However, in the hallways, Emile had bumped into Jun who was making his way to the bathroom. Jun, finding no box in Emile's hands, broke into cold sweat. "Emile, where's that box of chocolates?"

Emile looked puzzled, "What? You mean the one I gave the Commander?" He then froze when Jun's jaw dropped. Noble 3 grabbed 4's shoulders and cried, "You gave it to the Commander? Why, Emile! That box was contaminated with DRUGS! And not good drugs at that!"

At first, Emile was angry at his shoulders being crushed. However, seeing Jun's expression and words, he gulped. Oh crap; he had already given the chocolates to the Commander. Well how was he supposed to know that the chocolates had drugs in them? Did Six put them on purpose or something? He didn't feel anything weird in his stomach but he did remember leaving the box in the... Oh.

"Oh," Jun repeated mockingly. He then grabbed Emile's arm, "We have to get the Commander; _double time. _If we don't catch him, he'll leave on that falcon back to some place God knows where."

When the two Spartans reached the barracks, they found the room empty. Carter wasn't here anymore, nor anyone else. This made them feel speechless and afraid. Emile sucked in a gulp, "What was in the drugs?"

"You don't want to know..."

* * *

**22:45, February 14 2553**

"... Commander."

Kat looked up at Noble 1 with uncertain emerald eyes. She watched him a press a few keys on his data pad, having a feeling of discomfort. He being so close was what she never expected and she couldn't back up because her thighs had hit the table behind her. Rows of screens littered the furniture along with papers and a few files scattered. The data-pad that the Commander was holding had soon vanished into his pocket. Carter's hand darted and pressed multiple buttons on the keyboard behind Kat. The hand that brushed past her prosthetic arm sent a chill down her spine. He didn't even say anything at all. Kat felt suspicion aroused; this was strange. Carter had started to feel different all of a sudden. He began to gaze at her at times and sometimes brush his shoulder against her whenever he passed. It made Kat feel annoyed yet uneasy.

"Commander?" Her voice sounded a little louder. She locked her eyes on his as though trying to read them. A small swirl was lurking in those augmented eyes that couldn't be identified. Kat then averted her eyes to the keys that Carter had his fingers on. They moved so fast that she hadn't the chance to find out what he was typing. Then his fingers stopped.

The Lt. Commander shifted slightly. Carter finally broke eye contact with the keyboard, causing the woman's attention to return to his eyes. Kat had a better view of his eyes now; it was as if he had suddenly noticed her trying to squirm out of the way.

"Kat?" Carter spoke at last. It was a voice neither anger nor happiness. It was plain yet concealed the hint of curiosity. Kat moved her hands up to his chest and pushed slowly so that she could talk within an acceptable distance.

Kat took a deep breath and asked, "What were you doing just now?"

"I need to access the database with the given code Holland had sent." Carter replied blandly. Kat bit her lip. She wanted the answer to the awkward position that she was previously in but she couldn't make up the words to create that second question. Carter looked to his left and said, "Bring Holland up on the comm. I'll give him the last data before we head back home."

Sighing, the female Spartan nodded, "Roger that." She moved to one of the keyboards and fiddled with the control panels, before bending down to test with the bundle of wires to try to obtain a signal. She felt him watching her with that emotion of patience. She didn't feel like saying a word but she had to say something.

Kat then questioned softly, "Did you get the database?"

"Yeah," Carter replied blandly again which wasn't the answer she expected to receive from the Commander. Kat stiffened, thinking if she should take the opportunity to ask again. A few minutes of silence passed. Kat dropped her hands, looking over to her side.

"So... Why were we in a compromising position?" She quietly asked in a whisper.

She thought she saw his expression soften as Carter straightened up. No answer was spoken as the two stared at each other, waiting for either one to come up with a sentence. Kat grew a little impatient, "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Weren't you just now?" Carter said. His face was something that Kat couldn't read but he knew that he was curious. Curious that why she didn't say something while he stood close to her, or too close. Kat saw him step closer and she failed to back up. Kat hesitated, "I didn't know the time of which I could tell you."

Carter's eyes marked a tiny hint of interest that Kat couldn't see. Kat tried to protest, standing up, and "You didn't look as if you're in the mood to talk!" The words spat out from her mouth. Carter stopped, "I wasn't?"

"You weren't," Kat nodded. The Commander raised an eyebrow, maintaining a calm look, "That's something new. You usually try to speak me up whenever I'm not in the mood to talk."

"What?" Noble 2 blinked, and Carter took a big step forward. He then tilted his head in confusion, "The war is over, right?"

He was now in the position where they were previously. Kat put her hands on the edge of the table as though she wanted to go through the table. Kat stuttered, "What do you think you're doing?"

The Commander spoke, "If our duties are done, then it's done, right?"

"Huh? What about the database?" Kat widened her eyes. This wasn't the Carter she knew.

"I decided to leave it aside for a few minutes. I have something else in mind."

"What are you saying-?"

He then moved forward in a swift motion, taking her lips into his. Kat was at first surprised, raising her hands to push him away. She was shocked, stunned and somewhat angry that he was doing this now. However, Carter's hand snaked to her waist, keeping his other hand on her back as his arms pulled her into his chest. Without another word, his tongue explored the insides of her mouth. Kat's cheeks burned and her face grew hot. The small part of her brain didn't succeed to bring her back to her senses. She knew that this was already the end of the war but- she couldn't imagine doing this in this room, in a foreign space. Her eyes drifted into some sort of disorientation followed by pleasure and security. She was shocked by the facts that she was contributing to this situation and that she didn't dislike it.

Closing her eyes slowly, she welcomed him.

It was a rough yet sweet kiss. Kat's hands clutched his shoulders as she nervously let her tongue sneak out from her mouth. The drifting smell of his sweat burned her lips. The sensation of his tongue swirling was indeed intense. Carter leaned in to deepen the kiss, groans followed when he massaged her tongue carefully. Kat's instincts set loose as she set herself on the table. Her legs instinctively tangled around Carter's leg and she pressed herself against him.

He felt so warm and strong; Kat noticed this when she trailed her hands from Carter's elbows all the way up to his shoulders, having a feel of the muscles in his biceps. She wondered how he was able to cram in so much strength in pulling her close when his face looked so cool with hot sweat. Kat didn't mind him crushing her; she shouldn't feel the slightest bit of physical pain in her back and skull which was why she was angry at herself.

Carter's leg moved slightly when her legs were wrapped around his tightly. She was shouting at herself in her mind, _what am I doing? I should stop this now!_ But her body movements didn't listen to her at all. Instead, it gave her the thing she had never felt before in war: pleasure.

The fiery heat that went about between her legs increased its temperature when the Commander nibbled her ear softly, leaving marks before tracing his hot tongue down her neck. Kat whimpered softly, gasping in wonder yet fear. He stopped at her collarbone and switched from kissing to light nibbles. He let out a soft groan before returning to her eager lips again, sucking her tongue gently before twisting it hungrily.

"_Commander, please- A-Ah!_"

Upon hearing her voice, he suddenly pulled away much to her strange disappointment. The warm saliva dripped as Carter sucked it back up, feeling awkwardly tense as he saw Kat waiting. He then apologized quickly, "I-I'm sorry. I should have known you weren't prepared for this."

Kat replied silently with a frown, "I was. Your actions looked like an order, and I don't want you to stop."

Her eyes marked of plead and begging. She felt so at peace before and she didn't want the moment to end.

She hopped off the table and took his shoulders. Before he could say anything, her confidence took over her. The kiss started out slow and sweet, giving Carter the opportunity to pull her close again. He pulled her in willingly, digging his nails into the back of her skull. Kat kept a firm grip of his perfectly formed shoulders, before raising them to the back of his sweaty neck.

The Commander moved his hand to her jaw line and pushed her against a corner. Kat's back hit the cold wall and goose bumps appeared on the skin beneath the sleeves of her sweater. Kat wasn't so sure how she should continue when Carter nibbled her lower lip, possibly reassuring her.

His hips abruptly jerked, digging into hers. Kat figured that the bulge in his pants was the cause of the pulsating heat in her lower region. As his hips rocked forward again, Kat's left leg wrapped around his leg, wanting more of what Carter had up his sleeves. He moved his knee up; the female Spartan had already melted when Carter's deft hands explored her body. He lifted up the shirt until his warm hands brush against her soft skin.

Carter broke the wet kiss, staring into the female's rich yet fear-stricken green eyes. His right hand smacked on the wall right beside Kat's head as he was in a lean position, possibly panting. Kat felt her heart pound because he covered the dim light. She could see the bright blue swirl in his augmented eyes, craving for more. Carter was in her light but she felt protected. She wished that she could be closer. Carter's expression looked so soft yet so hot. He whispered in a husky tone, "Do you want me to stop?"

Kat gasped slightly then shook her head in disagreement, "No; do what you have to do." Her voice sounded quite strong and bold. Carter then looked down and tugged at his shirt as though he was burning in heat. Of course he was burning.

At first, Kat wasn't so sure what to do. However, her hands responded by moving down to the hem of his pants, pulling out the tugged-in shirt and off. She was bewildered by the beautifully crafted abs on his torso; she didn't know whether or not she should be fascinated or ashamed to see such a well-defined body. Carter had thrown the muscle shirt onto a random place on the floor, having a small smirk on his face. Kat's face was already blazing, running her fingers on the perfect skin.

It took only a few seconds before Kat realized what she was doing. She suddenly found out that he was gazing at her with (rather) satisfied eyes. Carter removed her hands from his body so that he could have a better focus and ambushed her neck when needed. It was fast, and Kat looked to her side, exposing more spots that the Commander wanted to cover.

Carter's hands both roamed to different spots: one massaging her left breast and the other on her thigh, brushing against it as Kat moaned in pure satisfaction and passion. Carter decided to take it a fraction of a level higher by kneed her chest slowly whilst trapping her earlobe between his teeth in an attempt to tease her. Kat's arms were thrown around his neck, entwining her hands as she stroked his head gently. He did bend down to kiss her collarbone and down to her chest, enjoying the scent of her skin and the taste that wasn't exceptional.

Kat gasped loudly in a sensual moan and Carter froze. Thinking if he should do something more practical, he moved his hand to her backside, trailing his hand down to her knee. He raised her leg and slammed himself against her. Carter couldn't neglect his actions and tweaked her nipple a little, before licking her ear. He could feel something between her legs and paused. Whatever it was, it wasn't dry. Kat whimpered in a small cry, "Commander... Oh my..."

"Catherine..." Carter purred into her ear, attacking her mouth with an intense kiss. Kat locked her hands around Carter's head and tried to pull his head closer to deepen the kiss. Kat had never felt so much bliss in her life. She wanted more of the strange pleasure Noble 1 had given her. Her hips braced as his thigh tickled her lower region. She tried to mouth his name but was soon taken by the connection of a set of hungry lips.

The warm carbon dioxide seeped into her lungs; she didn't know that this felt so right, being able to feel more of his body. Kat's hands roamed Carter's back to hang onto him as the Commander lightly kissed her chest, not stripping away the clothing. Kat wondered why he didn't bother to take it off but soon didn't mind when a jolt of electricity raced through her. A low whine escaped from her lips and she finally realized that Carter had his mouth on the small center of her right breast.

This took her guard down when Kat accidentally let her leg slip, giving his hips more room to budge in. There came a pain, but it wasn't bad at all. In fact, she wanted more of the heated pain in the wildfire.

The Lt. Commander rested her head on his shoulder and let her teeth move to his neck, nibbling only the length of it. She did hear Carter groan in a raspy voice, putting in more strength in his leg. Kat ran his hand up his hair, feeling the sharp ends and the firm scalp. She did wince for a while, breathing erratically as she threw her head back in a cry. Carter pulled away from her chest, wanting to see her reaction. Her face looked so beautiful that he wanted to kiss every single part of it. He chuckled, "Maybe you do the honors now."

Kat stared into Carter's eyes in a puzzled emotion then gazed down at his pants. She hastily untangled her hands from his head and felt her way down to the hem, pulling down the zip slowly. She wasn't sure how to react when she saw it. Her face was set aflame yet she was keenly waiting in anticipation. It wasn't what she expected; it was _more _than what she had expected from him. She ran her fingers up his member, causing Carter to groan. Kat swallowed, making her movements slightly gentler to calm him down. He did calm down and she quickly snatched her hands back.

Carter then said, "There's something in my pocket, other than the data pad."

Checking the pockets, the female Spartan pulled out what seemed to be something round and flat covered in white plastic. She immediately knew what it was: a condom. Had he prepared this just for her? She scanned his eyes for a moment. Carter had that strange vibe, a wild look in his pupil. Kat tore off the plastic and stretched it, fitting Carter's manhood into it. Carter bit his lip; perhaps Kat was better off doing machines rather than humans. But he was doing her, so he should feel responsible.

"Catherine?" Carter asked, while Kat fumbled with the small plastic. Kat's face was written with weird concentration that was sort of sweet, "Hmm?"

Carter hesitated, looking down at her green-brown-light green pants. He carefully put his right hand on her tender stomach, "Is this the first time you had _this_ or have you done this before?" Kat looked up at the Commander, not saying a word. Her face told it all: yes, this was the first time. She was indeed afraid but she was brave enough to see what would come next. Carter asked another question, still fixating his gaze on his subordinate's face, "What did it feel like just now?"

Kat lowered her eyes, keeping the heat on her cheeks. She faintly smiled, "I liked it very much, Commander." Carter returned the smile, frowned - a frown which Kat found it cute -and mumbled, "Is it so hard to be casual with me?"

Silence followed. Kat finally said, "You're one of my superiors, after all. I'm supposed to be fiercely loyal to you."

"Yes, but you can say my name during this," Carter's expression softened as his hands reached for her pants. Kat froze when he carefully unbuttoned and zipped it down, revealing the lacy black panties. Carter blushed at first, regretting what he was doing. However, Kat took Carter's shaky hand, pulling down the line of the panties and lowering the pants to her knees. Carter, with Kat's help, pulled the panties off in a swift motion and fashion. He dropped it on the floor beside him. Kat asked softly, "Is this alright?"

Carter sucked in a gulp. Exposing himself to her and exposing herself to him felt so awkward. He now had her all to himself and he didn't know what to do now. He only smiled, "That's good enough. Later you'll be putting it back on again. Don't mind the dampness."

He watched as Kat nodded and squirmed uncomfortably. Carter moved forward, trapping her with his legs as his hand massaged her right thigh, giving her the calm demeanor she needed. When given the chance, he raised both her legs, using the wall behind Kat as support. The Lt. Commander held onto his head and nuzzled into his shoulder as her hips went stone hard. Carter whispered silently into her ear, sending chills down her spine, "Kat... If you want me to stop, then say it. If it hurts, tell me."

He took a deep breath and slowly moved forward again. Something electrifying went through Kat's senses and she gasped suddenly. Carter stopped and asked, "Does it hurt now?"

Kat shook her head. If she stopped then she wouldn't feel anything anymore. She would be empty. "No, it doesn't. Don't back down now." Carter heaved a sigh of relief, and jutted his hips forward. Much to Kat's expectations, something electrifying and painful went through between her legs. She hugged his back tightly, having to resist the pain that went about in the wildfire. Carter's body was lean and muscular, receiving the feeling of security when Carter pressed his hands on her back. His head dropped on her shoulder, caressing Kat's neck with his lips. She could hear his panting and feel the sweat smoothly dripped down his temples and onto her bare tense skin. She only looked up at the ceiling, praying that the pain would stop.

She could hear Carter question, "What about now?"

"Only an l-little," Kat replied in a concealing sob, not daring to look down. Carter straightened up and found tears glistening in her eyes. Dropping one of Kat's legs, he raised his hand and rubbed a thumb on her cheek, collecting a tear and wiping it from her face. Kat smiled gratefully, knowing how much she could trust him. She took the back of Carter's head and pulled him in a tight embrace. She didn't want to separate from him - not now. She could feel Carter's lips sucking her earlobe and gasped in his ear, wanting to be distracted from the pain.

A few seconds passed and the pain eventually subsided. Kat breathed deeply, trying to push her hips forward. Carter responded by keeping a firm of her butt cheeks and pushing himself forward. Kat let out a pleasurable groan which was immediately drowned by the contact of Carter's lips and hers. Her tongue was swollen yet melted and she didn't mind Carter sucking on it. As long as it was him, she would never mind. The heating fire between her legs had already reached its limit and was now exceeding.

Their hips ground at each other and they voices gasped each other's names in the pace. Carter withdrew, allowing Kat to breathe before slamming back inside again. Kat's nails dug into his back, unable to withstand the excitement in her hips. It was just so pleasurable that her image of a calm sleek genius shattered into a hapless, uncertain little girl. She only gasped incomprehensible words in his ear.

The Commander held on to her burning body tightly in an attempt to be deeper inside of her. The more he tried, the more Kat moaned in irresistible rhythm Carter decided to play.

"Catherine..." Carter's voice was muffled by gasps. He didn't know that she was so tight, much to his surprise. His member squeezed and he tried to expand her inside, feeling himself wince whenever Kat let out a soft cry of pleading. She kept asking for more and he was willing to give her everything. Everything in the world she desired. Kat struggled to have more of what she wanted, "C-Commander..."

"Say my name," Carter said in a soft growl, being intimidating like he always was. Kat breathed, "Carter- Ah-!" The moment she said that the fire below grew stronger. Her mouth was taken again by Carter's, desperately trying to steady herself as his hips rocked. The sweet taste of Carter was the first thing that breached her nerve system in a strange but good way. When Carter pulled out again, Kat's craving grew. "Say it again," He groaned, plunging back in with more force.

He pushed in, then withdrew, then pushed again, then withdrew, and it went on.

It was just so amazing, having the feelings mix in her heart. Most of them had the same thing: sweet ecstasy. Kat stammered his real name, being swallowed up by his satisfied lips every time she finished the last syllable of his name. The more they kissed, the more moans they shared. They were sweating, panting and groaning.

Carter sped up once more, building up that crazy sensation. The female Noble member watched as Carter gritted his teeth, eyes shut tight and face as hot with sweat as ever. Kat hugged him tightly again, prepared like never. The spasms racked her body a thousand times more powerfully than before. Carter stuttered, feeling his pulse quicken, "Catherine- Catherine...I...I think I'm..."

"Please, _Carter_... Oh god..." Kat stammered, tightening her grip on Carter's flawless back. Feeling Kat's magnificent body pressed against him made him feel something below, and he cried, "Catherine...!"

"C-Carter...!"

And then, he stopped. His sweaty hands dropped Kat's legs and the woman fell to the floor, followed by Carter who collapsed on her, placing his hands on the wall for support. Kat's eyes met his; he was happy despite the fact that he was panting unevenly. He fumbled with something for a moment while Kat watched him. She could see his perfectly-defined chest wet with sweat. She couldn't help but smile shortly.

Carter threw the small rubber plastic into the waste paper basket in a perfect score. He kissed her forehead lightly and whispered, "Happy Valentines Day, Kat. I'm sorry if I didn't bring any flowers for you."

Kat suddenly realized that that day was February 14th. She thought that Valentines Day was only a lame tradition but...

He changed her opinion of it.

_"It's the best present I could ever hope for."_

**_(A/N: Be sure to check out 'A Delicate Approach' which is just published by me either on the Halo fanfiction page - rated M - or my own profile page)_**


End file.
